darpafandomcom-20200214-history
State Technologist
A new initiative as part of President Elect Donald Trump’s cries for the rallying call of “Make America Great Again” (MAGA) have spurned many new community focused programs amongst the federal government‘s most valued spearheade and go-getters with a can-do attitude. DARPA’s Project Land Bat encourages support of nonpartisan organizations which do in fact make these sovereign states more than what they were before through the sciences and STEM programs which only serve accelerate that which will enlighten all of us here in the citizenries of the stars towards a brighter and more sustainable future- irregardless political influences that are under the military industrial complex that we are oh so unforeigned to, yet more than not subservient to as so said by great a President so farewell and long-loved past, but not past us; We the people. As such, we here at the Los Angeles locales of this wonder agency are naming honorary “State Technologists“, which here is acknowledged as a nod to the references made about ”The Dogs of the Military” in the fictional world’s Full Metal Alchemist animated series from Japan. It is quite inspiring to see the numerous references made to the great peoples and fine works progressed in the fictional ”State Alchemists” and our real life, hard working and dedicated, researchers and lab technicians of the advanced technologies divisions of the militaries as established by former President Eisenhower. To kick things off, we would like to name the first recipient of this honorary title of State Technologist, synonymous with the fictional world’s ”State Alchemist” in levels of recognitions from fellow scientists in their respective worlds bounded only in imaginations come alive as realized by the reality of this Alternate Earth. Dare to dream further and beyond what an ascension is when logic is not our limit nor is math the endgame; for we were all made from things worth much more than the raw materials and chemical compounds of our fleshed bodies that harbor memories of stardust pasts- Not futures get to become. What it is today is not what it was yesterday. What is fact tomorrow, might be true today. Change is the root motivation of we in the sciences bent on advancing technologies which will enable us to become better than we are- no matter how long that takes; A righteous arrow needs not a bow; only eternity fly straight. “Today is blessing, tomorrow a curse; and yesterday was the worst.” - The Dogs of the Military, DARPA & Wise Ones Without further delay, the first honorary State Technologist is named to be the one and only: Mark Zuckerberg, Facebook With the great innovations being lead at Menlo Park and beyond the confines of old minds such as those wisdoms that once said, “The world is a stage and we are all just actors.” True to some degrees of course for this tidbit does ring true at often and many a times- But, social media such as Facebook.com has shown us that perhaps we need better actors because reality is just a little bit more touching than the big budgets and flashing lights of opera houses and broadway shows; Yet it just makes us feel like we are finally in the show when the stage is more than just and less that and blah blah blah- Oh forget it! Why not just.. make mistakes and live as though we have timelines that.. perhaps.. are not perfect in the eyes of critics for we are acting not for reviews from anyone or anything except we the people.. of evolution‘s outlaws. We are stars. Bad grammars and all. The young Mr. Zuckerberg’s code name, on these recorded here pages as is shown is and shall be knowned as known goes on these here places and parts we call Alternate Earth: Shazam ”With the wisdom of Solomon, we realize we are being a bit of a parody here on DC Comic’s characters, but it is no more than jest because Captain Marvel can clearly fly without the assistance of Mr. Zuckerberg’s private jet or a DARPA GS6 paygrade with the kind of ‘skittles‘ we get as nothing more than civil servants driving land vehicles with worned down paint jobs. Come to think of it.. the fabulous Shazam should really consider equivalent exchange and make like a full metal... :)”